Four large multi-generational Tourette's Syndrome families are being studied. Identification of a biological marker or demonstration of a genetic linkage to a marker locus is being pursued. Data is being collected for documentation of both genetic and environmental factors important for the expression of TS and OCD. (This is an ongoing study.)